


Soft Shackle Loop

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cage tries once again to prevent Rita from taking off in the helicopter. It doesn't go as well as he hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Shackle Loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



They make it to the farmhouse again. The previous iteration, she'd taken off in the goddamn helicopter, again, and the mimic buried in the garden had brought it down, raining bloody carnage, again.

If Cage is honest with himself, and he often is these days - this day, whatever - he's getting really tired of it.

He tends to the injury on her shoulder blade, not letting on that he's known about the deep gouge the entire time. Then, standing behind her, he wraps a rope around her chest, binding her to the chair.

"Cage," she shouts, incensed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He wraps the rope two, three times, binding her upper body securely. She thrashes against it, kicking her legs so that the chair tips backward and threatens to topple.

He hadn't thought about her legs. Fuck, how was he going to tie her legs up with her kicking like that?

"I'm keeping you here," he says, his voice becoming ragged and desperate.

"In any other situation, I'd love to play bondage games with you, but we have a war to win here, soldier," she yells, twisting her neck to look at him.

Cage startles, and moves to stand in front of her. "You would?"

She draws her eyebrows together. "Would what?"

"You just said you'd love to-" He shakes his head and rubs his hand over his face. "Forget about it. Whatever reason you've come up with for me tying you up, you're probably wrong. I'm trying to save your life."

"By tying me to a chair?" The pitch of her voice climbs, rife with disbelief. 

"Yeah," he says. "You don't make it past this place. This is as far as you go. No matter what I do, you die here. I can't let that happen again."

"That's complete and utter bullshit. You can't just leave me here, helpless. I'm a soldier. I say we take that helicopter and fly out of here."

He shakes his head, despairing that they are having this argument yet again, before looking up at her. "Can we talk about the bondage again, because I was enjoying where that was going."

"If I had a gun in my hand, I'd shoot you right now, then we can forget this conversation ever happened."

"Oh, but I'd remember," Cage replies, with a grin.

Rita groans. "Shoot me now," she hisses through her teeth.

"If only it worked that way, Rita," he says, trying to avoid her vicious kicks as he runs to the car. "I'll be back for you if I make it, I swear, and if not, well, none of this matters anyway."

\---

He doesn't make it. The next iteration, the conversation is eradicated from all memory but his. That memory germinates into a spark that fuels him for the subsequent fifty iterations. Rita, a person worth fighting for, worth dying for, might have feelings for him after all. He keeps going, hopeful that if he lives, if he succeeds, he'll be able to get to know Rita beyond the confines of what this one day provides. For now, what little he gleans in each iteration is enough.


End file.
